User blog:Ender Creeper14/My Opinions On What Should Be Balanced (As of Update 13.0.3)
(Note: we are not endorsed, nor affiliated with RiliSoft and these changes are unofficial and are strictly my opinion) Hey guys, Ender here. Today, I felt the need to express of what I think needs to get buffed, nerfed, or tweaked. without further do, let's go: Minigun Shotgun nerf: I think this weapon is just a little too strong and requires just a minor damage decrease and maybe a rate of fire decrease as well. Granted, it's useless past medium range, but in close range, this thing currently shreds players like paper. I would say to decrease the damage by 10% and the fire rate by 5% to make it a slightly slower weapon and require and extra shot or two to kill a max-armoured player. Impulse Rifle buff: I personally like this weapon. The problem it has, is its damage. The damage it outputs is mediocre, despite having a 29 efficiency when maxed. I would say to buff it's damage by like 50% at least so it can at least become more appealing. Also, increasing it's capacity by 15 shots (from 25 to 40) can also help this weapon out. Nanobots Rifle nerf: This thing is like the "new Smart Bullet Bazooka". This thing has wild damage and is over powered in my opinion. It's also a pain in the behind in certain game modes as well. In my opinion, this weapon and another weapon that I will talk about later, deserve massive nerfs the most. I would say to removed the Bleeding attribute, decrease the damage by 60% (requiring more than 4 shots), decrease the capacity from 12 to 10, and decrease the rate of fire by 3%. those nerfs would make the Nanobots Rifle less appealing and more balances. Orbital Pistol tweak: I like the concept of this weapon. But sadly, it lacks power. I think it should have a damage increase of 40% (turning it from a 5-shot or so, to a 2-shot), Increase the capacity from 5 to 8, but decrease the rate of fire and increase the charge time by 2%. This would make it a more powerful weapon, but a slightly slower one as well, to keep things balance. Judge tweak: This thing is fun, but it's over powered at the moment like the Nanobots Rifle. Rilisoft should decrease the damage by 40% (no longer making it a one-shot, but still does massive damage), give it area damage (the area of effect would be small and wouldn't be nearly as powerful and the initial hit of the rocket), and remove the scope, as it's literally pointless. This change would make the Judge a little bit easier to deal with. Smart Bullet Bazooka nerf: Ever since it's nerf in the 11.0.0 update, it's been kept in check, which I'm proud of, but I still want this weapon to be nerfed again still, but ever-so-slighty. Decrease the rate of fire by 5%, decrease it's area damage effect by 2%, and remove it's useless scope. Also, change it's grade from Legendary, to Uncommon. Making it a slight slower weapon and decreasing the area of effect of its rockets would definitely keep this thing in check. Also, I personally feel this weapon doesn't deserve the Legendary Grade. Ghost Lantern nerf: Okay, we both knew this list was slowly turning bias lol. For the Lantern, I would say to decrease the time the ghost's spawn lifetime (the blue ghost that the Ghost Lantern shoots out) from 5 seconds to 3, and increase the Weight from 12 to 16 (decrease the Mobility from 110 to 100). Decreasing the ghost's lifetime would show it's users that it's meant for CLOSE RANGE. Making this weapon less mobile would also emphasize close range. Resurrection nerf: This thing is honestly ridiculous. Out of all the Gadgets, this one pisses me off the most. Rilisoft, please increase the cool down by 20 seconds (from 60 to 80) and make the kill/death count (meaning, if you kill someone with Resurrection, you will be given score and it will count). If Rilisoft could do this to the Resurrection, it wouldn't be much of a deal. At least the second nerf would be good, if not the first? Guardian tweak: Okay, though this thing is fun to play with, I will admit that it's overpowered. For starters, Damage decrease by 30%, fire rate increase by 5%, and cooldown increase from 30 to 45 seconds. The damage should be nerfed, but the fire rate should be buff to make up for the lost in damage. So it would kill slower and give the enemy time to react, but can still get kills rather quickly if ignored. It also should have a longer cooldown, for slightly less uses. Turret tweak: I like the Turret. it's a good edition. The problem is the damage is mediocre at the highest level bracket. I would say to increase the damage by 50%, decrease the hitpoints from 100 to 90, and decrease the cooldown from 60 to 50 seconds. This buff would make the Turret out put beastly damage, but it should also make it slightly more fragile in the process to make up for it's pure power. The cooldown decrease by 10 seconds would also make the turret more appealing to players. Storm Hammer nerf: Even after it's nerfs, it's still annoying, especially in Knife Party. I would say to decrease the damage by 10%, decrease the rate of fire by 5%, add a feature where the area damage would inflict reduced damage the further away the target is with the area of effect (meaning, the further you are away from the blast, but you are still in range, the less damage it will do), ban it from Knife Party. Decreasing the damage and rate of fire would make this weapon less appealing. Banning it in Knife Party would be best as well. Not only it's a bit overpowered there, but it makes sense, as the map is called KNIFE Party for sake. Fire Ord tweak: Same deal as the Storm Hammer, should be banned in Knife Party. Christmas Tree Turret buff: This thing is pretty amusing. I think it should be buffed to make it more appealing. Damage increase by 40% and cooldown time reduced from 60 to 50 seconds. Battle Mech nerf: I like this thing, but I feel that it's abused and should be nerfed. Movement speed decrease by 30%, damage decrease by 30%, hitpoints decrease by 20%, cooldown increase from 45 to 60 seconds. These nerfs would prevent players from abusing it as much, I still want it to be powerful, but taking some power, hitpoints, and speed away would make it less of an option to activate when players are low on health. Also increase the cool down as well would definitely balance it. Demon Stone nerf: It's an interesting Gadget. I would say this thing needs to be nerfed as well, along with the Mech for balancing. Hitpoints deceased by 30%, speed decrease by 10%, damage decrease by 5%, cooldown increased from 45 to 60. Like the Battle Mech, this would keep it in check. Medkit buff: This thing is pretty useful and underrated in my opinion. To make it more appealing, it should be buffed. Healing increased from 24 to 30. Doing this can make it seem like a better option. That's all I can think of at that moment, if I so happen to miss any, I will update the list. Please let me know what you guys think about it. Was it good? Did you like it or disliked it? Please leave me your opinions and statements down in the comments. Have a great day. Category:Blog posts